1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for expressing an accuracy of a measured location of a terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
A location measurement technology may be used to measure a location of a mobile terminal, and a location measurement result may be used to provide a variety of services in the mobile terminal. Accordingly, it may be useful and desirable for a user to be provided with the accuracy of the location measurement result.